Amis
by BouffonneLife
Summary: Sylvester se encuentra con Pepe en un restaurante e intentan tener una convivencia normal como "amigos (amis)" que se supone que son XD Lean... dejen reviews... o no... sip, soy mala para los summary


**Amis **

**Hecho por que escuche una canción que me trajo muchos sentimientos por estos dos… **

**La canción es "Never Forget you" de Noisettes…**

**Estaba la mitad de consciente de lo que hacía así que… perdón si algo suena raro… porque maldición son las 2:40 am! XD **

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-000000 000000000-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0-000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000-000 00000000000-00000000000000**

¿Qué había hecho? Ni siquiera quería pensarlo, ya estaban ahí ¿Qué más podía hacer? No iba a salir corriendo, no iba a echarse para atrás como solía hacer. Pero esa sonrisa coqueta que se mostraba en esos labios que llegaba a extrañar en el día y a desear por las noches, se encontraba ahí y no podia evitar el querer alejarse un poco.

Removiéndose incomodo vio hacia esa sensual mirada clavándose en el color de esos ojos miel.

No eran nada, solo estaban ahí por accidente y aun así se sentía tan nervioso como si fuera una cita.

'Entonces…'- vio uno de sus dedos señalar hacia su bebida. – '¿Qué está tomando, "_chat_"?'-

El diminutivo en la palabra se había ido junto con su ruptura y ya no era más el "Petit Chaton" que el zorrillo quería abrazar cada vez que lo veía, ahora era "Chat" solo un Looney más, un gato más.

Una risa por parte del francés y odiaba que se viera tan bien riendo de esa manera.

Su falta de respuesta le había dado el conocimiento de esta al zorrillo, era obvio que el siguiera siendo el mismo de antes, por lo tanto estaba claro que no se encontraba tomando nada fuerte, nada que pudiera alterar su sangre con un poco de alcohol, por el contrario del francés que como buen europeo parecía necesitar alcohol para que pudieran funcionar.

'Lo mismo, madame'- pidió a la chica haciéndole un gesto coqueto que la hizo sonrojar.

Ya habían terminado, no tenia porque molestarse por verlo hacer algo como eso, pero aun así prefería cuando se retenía las ganas de coquetear con cualquiera cuando se encontraba junto a él.

'así que esto es lo que hacen los _amis'_- sus manos por debajo de su barbilla y su rostro se encontraba más cerca del suyo. – 'Fascinant'-

'Algo así, pero no de esta forma'- respondió señalando hacia la atmosfera incómodamente romántica que se había creado en el lugar, con la suave música, las luces tenues y la vela en medio de su mesa.

'Ne se a qué te refieres, pero es bueno salir como amis'-

Ahí estaba otra vez, jugando con él, haciéndolo creer que era solo su imaginación y que en verdad no había nada de romántico en el lugar.

'Merci beaucoup, marrante'-

Un beso sobra la mano de la chica en cuanto trajo la bebida y Sylvester se limitó a volver su mirada hacia su costado, no tenía por qué dejar al zorrillo ganar, no le daría importancia.

Apenas la chica se fue volvió su mirada al francés encontrándose ahora con la vista de este aun puesta en la mesera, mientras que sus dedos jugaban con la pajilla de su bebida. Lo más seguro era que se encontrara maquinando la forma de conseguir una cita con la joven.

'Es raro que vengas por aquí'- se atrevió a decir queriendo atraer la atención de regreso a él, no debía de sentirse molesto pero aun así lo estaba.

'Tenía una cita'- los ojos color miel volvieron a el de reojo.

Sylvester trago saliva con dificultad ¿acaso estaba interfiriendo? No quería que el zorrillo se diera la idea de que no quería que tuviera su cita, después de todo había sido el francés el que se había invitado a sí mismo a sentarse con él.

'¿Penelope?'- pregunto curioso.

'¿Importa quién sea?'-

Un tono juguetón y el gato sabían que dentro de sí Pepe debía de estar mofándose de él.

'No, no me importa'- respondió tan frio como pudo. – 'Tengo que irme, me veré con Tweety en el set'-

'creí que Tweety se había ido con Granny por un par de días'-

¿Cómo diantres sabia eso? Nadie lo sabía, nadie más que los directivos y aun así la noticia había llegado a Pepe, sin duda los chismes volaban rápido.

'Sufferin Succotash! Ya nada es privado en esta época!'- replico con un tono agresivo que solo hizo sonreír aún más al zorrillo. –'Tú tienes una cita, yo me quiero ir, así que me voy'- se puso de pie para sacar un billete y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

'Al parecer piensas pagar lo mío también, todo un calavier'-

Volviendo a ver el billete que había puesto en la mesa se dio cuenta de que era lo suficiente para pagar lo de ambos, era posible que fuera la fuerza de la costumbre más que una coincidencia, pero no iba a permitirle al zorrillo saber eso.

Una mirada de enojo hacia el francés y este solo ladeo su cabeza de manera inocente.

Soltando un bufido acabo por tomar el billete y guardárselo para buscar uno más pequeño.

'déjame pagar a mí, Chat'-

'No!, y mi nombre no es "chat" es Sylvester! Sylvester! No es tan complicado!'- estaba perdiendo sus estribos, esa sonrisa, esa loción, esa personalidad tan irritante… comenzaban a enloquecerlo.

'Je l'assieds, Sylvester. Pero no creo que sea correcto dejarlo pagar, fui yo quien…'-

'Yo pagare lo mío y tú lo tuyo!'- continuo buscando por un billete más chico, no pensaba dejar que el zorrillo se saliera con la victoria.

'¿estás seguro de eso?'- pregunto en su voz afrancesada al ver que el gato no podia encontrar el dinero suficiente para pagar.

'¿Qué no se supone que tienes una cita?!'- escupió enojado.

'En diz minutes'- respondió en su voz calmada que no hizo más que aumentar la molestia del gato.

'¿Diez minutos?! ¿Quién llega diez minutos antes a una cita?!'- replico

'Un Calavier, Monsieur-

Llevándose las manos al rostro dejando que impactaran contra este, respiro hondo. Debía de imaginarse una respuesta de ese tipo viniendo de él.

Apartando sus manos volvió a mirar hacia el zorrillo ahora viéndolo terminar su bebida en suma calma. Sus miradas se encontraron y Pepe se puso de pie también.

-'Te dejare pagar, con la condición de que me permitas acompañarte a tu Char'-

Susurro esto tan cerca de su oreja que causo un cosquilleo.

Sylvester gruño un poco y coloco el billete de vuelta en la mesa y el recuerdo de sus citas volvía a él con más fuerza. Las cosas casi siempre eran así, cada vez que salían a comer fuera el terminaba pagando, siendo convencido por esa mirada que lograba dejarlo con una arritmia.

Salieron del restaurante, e intentaba caminar lo más apartado posible, pero el zorrillo insistía en acercarse.

'No es como si fuera a morderte, Sylvester'- un tono cantarín al decir su nombre y el gato se arrepentía de haberle dicho que lo llamara así. – 'Ya no…'-

Se aclaró la garganta al escuchar esto último, sabía bien a lo que se refería con ese comentario y escalofrió paso por su espina dorsal al recordar lo mucho que al zorrillo le gustaba morder sus orejas de gato.

'Es el de ahí'- señalo a su carro y la mirada que Pepe le lanzo, le dio a entender que había sido tonto el señalar algo que el zorrillo conocía tan bien.

Tan pronto llegaron al carro Sylvester se adentró en este.

'Merci beaucoup, por la bebida, ami'-

Lo vio asomarse por su ventana, acercando tanto su rostro que sus narices se rozaban un poco.

'No… No fue nada. Pero quítate, tengo que irme, y tienes una cita a la que ir ¿No deberías irte ya?'-

'Ooh, Si te molesta tanto… podría quedarme'- golpeo intencionalmente su nariz contra la del gato. – 'No me interesa esa cita, después de todo'-

Por un segundo pensó en dejarse llevar y decirle que se quedara, pero su conciencia le susurraba que no era lo adecuado, se suponían que ya no eran nada más que amigos, compañeros Looney y nada más.

No podia permitirse caer otra vez en la magia de esa voz afrancesada y miradas conquistadoras,… no podia dejarse llevar por el cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago.

'¿Por qué me molestaría? No seas ridículo!'- replico deshaciéndose de sus dudas.

La punta de la lengua del zorrillo salió de su boca y humedeció sus labios en un movimiento lento, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, haciéndolo sonrojarse aún más de lo que suponía que estaba.

'Tengo que irme'- logro decir apartando su mirada poniéndola ahora al frente, logrando alejar su nariz de la del zorrillo y tomo con fuerza el volante.

Una risa por parte del francés y no pudo hacer más que fruncir su ceño.

'Celle-ci bien, Sylvester'-

Viendo de reojo a Pepe, lo vio alejarse de su carro y no fue hasta que el zorrillo volteo para mirarlo, que alejo su mirada poniéndola al frente una vez más.

Espero un minuto antes de encender el carro y colocar su frente contra al volante, buscando calmarse, antes de disponerse a manejar.

'Sufferin Succotash, esto es mala suerte, debió ser mi mala suerte! Es por ser un gato negro, me doy mala suerte a mí mismo'-

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y golpeo un par de veces su cabeza contra el volante. Odiaba el sentirse así cada vez que lo tenía cerca, no importaba cuanto deseara permanecer con normalidad junto a él,.. Era prácticamente imposible el no ponerse nervioso cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar o que lo miraba de lejos. Mas sin embargo había tomado una decisión y el debía…

'¿Qué atormento tu áme, Chat?'-

Sylvester dio un salto al escuchar esa voz provenir de junto a él y su cabeza golpeo contra el techo del carro.

¿En qué momento se había metido en su carro? Miro al francés con sus ojos bien abiertos, impresionado por tenerlo ahí.

'Pensabas que ibas a poder deshacerte de mí, Chat?'-

'¡Y tu cita! ¡Se supone que tienes una…'-

'Cambie de parecer, vi un mejor prospecto'-

Un guiño y Sylvester sintió faltarle el aire.

La mano del zorrillo se colocó sobre su mejilla y en un movimiento rápido, los labios de Pepe chocaron con los suyos. El gato intento apartarlo, pero el zorrillo era más fuerte de lo que parecía, o tal vez era que no deseaba alejarlo en realidad.

Apenas comenzó a sucumbir ante el cálido beso, cuando el zorrillo alejo un poco sus labios, para mirarlo de forma seria.

'Petit Chaton~…-

El regreso del ridículo sobrenombre lo hizo temblar un poco, aquello no estaba bien, nada bien…

'No quieres que salga con nadie ¿verdad, Petit Chaton?'-

Rápidamente abrió su boca para replicar las palabras del zorrillo, mas sin embargo sus labios fueron capturados una vez más, esta vez no en un beso cálido, sino en uno con un poco más de _"sensualidad"_, como solía decir el francés, y antes de darse cuenta su lengua se encontraba rozando contra la del francés, mientras que sus garras se aferraban al descansa brazados ¿Cuántos meses llevaba sin sentir esos gentiles y a la vez desastrosos besos? ¿Un par? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Ni siquiera podia recordarlo, los labios del zorrillo se habían movido para besar su cuello y sus brazos rodeaban su cuello, manteniéndolo cercas, estaba dejando de pensar.

Uniéndose al juego, coloco sus temblorosas manos sobre la espalda del zorrillo y sin poder contenerlo clavo sus garras al sentir como mordía su piel, haciendo que el cuerpo del francés temblara tanto como el de él.

Los labios del zorrillo atraparon los suyos otra vez envolviéndolo en otro beso profundo que termino por dejarlo más atontado que los anteriores.

Pepe separo sus labios un poco para respirar y sin quererlo un quejido salió de su boca al sentir que se apartaba.

'Ahí esta! Mon Petit Chaton!'- exclamo el zorrillo abrazando el rostro del gato contra su pecho, estaba feliz por escuchar aquel dulce sonido salir de la boca del minino, dándole la señal de que este no solo había disfrutado los besos sino que deseaba más. – 'Tu Amour sigue siendo todo mío ¿cierto, Petit Chaton?!'-

¿Su amor seguía siendo solo del Zorrillo? Si… desgraciadamente no podia ignorar los absurdos sentimientos que el francés causaba en él, pero una cosa era que el los conociera y otra distinta el dejárselos ver al zorrillo.

'Basta! Pepe! Frances odioso!'- replico reuniendo sus fuerzas logrando apartar al zorrillo, deshaciéndose del abrazo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces boto al zorrillo del carro y cerro todas las puertas con seguro impidiéndole el escabullirse dentro y poniendo el carro en "Drive" arranco tan rápido como le fue posible, haciendo las llantas rechinar.

Pepe se levantó del asfalto y vio el carro del gato desaparecer en una bola de humo, casi dejando un camino de llamas marcado en la calle. Una sonrisa tonta se plasmó en su rostro, lo más importante ya estaba asegurado, el gato lo seguía queriendo, el gato aún se podia derretir en sus brazos y quedarse anonadado por su presencia. No importaba las veces que lo botara de su carro de esa forma, ni que lo intentara ignorar o huir de él, sabía que su Petit Chaton terminaría por dejarse llevar y volvería a estar a su lado.


End file.
